decent_rap_duels_of_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
Glitchy Red vs Lost Silver
Gltichy Red vs Lost Silver is the 4th Instalment of Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta, It Features a Pokepasta, Glitchy Red against another Pokepasta, Lost Silver Cast *Glitchy Red - Anthony Padilla *Glitchy Red's location - Glitchy City *Lost Silver - VideoGameRapBattles/Cameron Greely *Lost Silver's location - Snowy Mt. Silver *Cameos - Ivy (some Lavender Town Syndrome OC owned by Greeny-Star), Unowns, Teary Blue, Tarnished Gold *Animation - Dorkly *Instrumental Beat - Pokemon - The Battle Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! Glitchy Red vs.... Lost Silver COMMENCE! Battle Glitchy Red You've made it to Mt. Silver. It looks to me you feel cold. Look, we all know who the winner is, so this debate's getting old. I'm glad you aren't my partner anymore since you just cry Blue Tears. You try to DENY your pain, but it'll strengthen your fears! Do you feel my Leer? Ha! It proves your Pain Split to be ineffective. I had all my accomplishments erased! Seeing that doesn't take a detective! It's already in your name. Again. why bother finding out the answer? Your file's starting to go corrupt. Better spew your verbal cancer. Lost Silver I'm Lost Silver, and I'd like to battle this arrogant prick. I won't have your Fire Red rage. You try to handle me? What the frick? IMDEAD and rich! I've got a full Pokedex and badge amount! Hell, I'm already hooked up. PLEASE Abandon your Lonliness now! You'd better Pika the pace, and get the hell out of my face! You'll be Tarnished Gold, and left without a single trace. Boy, does it seem dark. I suggest you TURN BACK NOW, or Face what I've wanted to do to you! Unowns, use HIDDEN POWER! Glitchy Red Am I a fucking joke to you? You're an emo paraplegic! Play that Perish Song on your Pokeflute, and you'll stiffen, unlike your little dick. Seems like you should LEAVE. Better HURRY up and go! You think anyone will be worried that you're Missing?No. Your rapping to me sounds like constant moans of constipation Call me Maro-whack? Guess like Pikachu, I'll use FRUSTRATION! This Destiny Bond is broken! Stay trapped and just diminish! If you try to fight me twice again, then take this! TRIPLE FINISH! Lost Silver You think you're leaving me DYING? Do you think I've started crying? Better drop your Bulbasaur weed since you're not even trying! I've already used my Celebi, and your perish count is 1. I'll celebrate your loss in this battle once the deed is done! You don't belong in rap! STAYAWAY with your Axe, Candle and Rope! BTW, you got my body temperature mixed up with my verses, you 8-bit joke. It's Crushed Crystal clear I'm the winner here. Care to try again? Never! No Pokemon Centers can save you now, so say goodbye forever... Who's the winner!? What's the next match!? Place your decisions Decent Rap *ladder sfx* Duels of Creepypasta! Category:Season 1 Category:Glitchy Red vs Lost Silver Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Cameron Greely